tropicclanfandomcom-20200215-history
Morninglight
❝The truth is you don't know what is going to happen tomorrow. Life is a crazy ride, and nothing is guaranteed. ❞ ''-Eminem'' 'Appearance' Description: Morninglight is an interestingly mottled feline. She has a light brown base color, with a chocolate-colored stripe running along her back side. Wrapping around her legs, head, and cheek fur, are pebble-shaped markings of the same shade. Her underfur and patella are taupe. Her eyes are turquoise in color, a rare occurrence in her lineage. Morninglight has a frame with a muscular build. Evidently, she is suited well for combat. Colors: : = Base (#bc9e81) : = Markings (Optional) (#876747) : = Other Markings (Optional) (#efe9e2) : = Eyes (#64ffdb) : = Leathers (Pawpads/Tongue/Inner ears (#d9b7c7) Voice: She has a light, scratchy tone. Aroma: Her fragrance is that of a sweet vanilla and orange. Hints of smoke can be traced, however. 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' 'Bubbly -' Oftentimes, Morninglight will appear happy and cheerful. She is mostly content with things, and it's easy to get approval from her with such high spirits. * '''+ Energetic/alert -''' She has learned overtime to be attentive to her surroundings. It is difficult to catch her off guard. * '''± Diligent -''' When carrying out tasks, she handles them responsibly. This is one of the few things that makes her very serious. Due to her conscientiousness and vigilance, she is capable of putting her best effort into ensuring her clan is safe. * '''± Clever- 'Figuring out problems is one of Morninglight's specialties. Whenever a puzzling situation pops up, she would definitely be the cat to come to. However, this leads her to also ''planning sneaky attacks. You can never be sure around Morninglight. * '''− Proud - 'With her bubbly persona also comes the trait of pride. She is always confident and satisfied with her work, and sometimes boasts about it. This would be one of her more annoying attributes. * '− Obstinate -''' Morninglight is a very stubborn feline. She is difficult to persuade, and stands by her beliefs 24/7. There isn't a doubt on her mind when she snaps back at you for opposing something she had decided. '''Likes *Competitions **Of course, because she is proud, Morninglight also enjoys putting her skills to the test- or rather, showing them off. *Exploring **Even though she is no longer a kit, her curiosity is still evident. She loves to have time alone to roam through the territory and get familiar with it. 'Dislikes' *Fire/Lava **Morninglight flinches every time she thinks of fire and lava. She has had no positive encounters with the boiling hot, bright orange flames. 'Timeline' 'Kithood' Cats Involved: Starlingdance, Oceangaze, Furzekit, Littlekit, Fernpaw Age Range: 0-6 moons *She was born into another clan, near the Gulf of Mexico. SaltClan. She meets the world for the first time, interacting with one of her brothers (the runt), Furzekit. * 'Apprenticehood' Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons * * 'Warriorhood' Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons * * = 'Deputyship' Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons * * 'Relationships' ⦁ = Associate| ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates |-| = LAYOUT: :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|OPINIONS= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this -- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this 'Gallery' Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Category:Characters